james_and_the_giant_peach_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eating the Peach/Resting for the Night
(Later at sunset, as the seagulls continued to carry the peach, Eddy is starting to feel hungry as his stomach growled) Eddy: Food.... So hungry.... Anything for a jawbreaker.... (He looked at Vector) Vector: I hope we could find a compass that'll take us to New York. (As he said that, Eddy envisioned Vector as wine and cheese, but he shook it off. Then he looked at Rolf and he envisioned him as a hot dog) Rolf: Rolf is feeling scorched by the heat.... (Eddy also shook it off and then looked up at the seagulls. Then he envisioned one of them as a flying cooked turkey. He licked his lips hungrily and began to yank the seagull down to him in an attempt to eat it. But Candy, noticing, whacked him) Candy: Unhand that seagull! (Then the seagull bit Eddy's nose) Eddy: Yeowch! (Then the seagull flew back to its flock in the strings) Eddy: Why'd do that for?! I was hungry! Kevin: We're all hungry, Dorky! (Then DK pulled a banana out) DK: I have a banana. But.... (Then Charmy grabbed the banana from him with a greedy hungry look in his eyes) Charmy: Thanks! (He opens the banana peel) Charmy: And besides, bees like me have higher metabolism. Vector: Really?! Eddy: That's baloney! Charmy: It's true! Rolf: Rolf wants balogna. Cranky: Have we all gone crazy?! (A short pause, then Eddy and Charmy began fighting over the banana) Eddy: Give me that banana, ya little bumble! Charmy: Hands off, fish face! (Eddy gasps) Eddy: Fish face?! Why, you...! (They continued fighting over the banana while Arren and Fidget's groups, seeing this, looked down at the peach silently and realized slowly. With Eddy and Charmy, they were fighting until Charmy accidentally dropped the banana overboard when Eddy roughly grabbed the wrist of his hand carrying the banana. After watching the banana vanish below the clouds, they looked at each other in anger) Eddy and Charmy: (Pointing at each other accusingly) Now look what you done! (They break into a fist fight. But thankfully, Arren and Fidget's groups realized finally that they shouted, ending the fight) Arren and Fidget's groups: HEY!! (The animals looked at them in confusion) Arren: Nobody's going to starve to death. Therru: Don't you realize our ship here is made of food? (The animals, upon hearing her, slowly realized as Snake took a big chuck of the peach from the inside) Eddy and Charmy: (Looking at each other apologetically) Why didn't we think of that? (Then they broke smaller pieces up and ate together) Jimmy: It may not be cheese.... (He eats his piece) Jimmy: But it's delicious. (Then they go inside the peach and began eating the inside's chunks away like a banquet. During this, they sang) Sonic: I've eaten many strange And scrumptious dishes in my time Like chili dogs And curried rice And not to mention Macaroni and cheese When they're cooked In their prime But don't forget To add water With just A pinch of seasoning Eddy: I'm crazy about jawbreakers Ed: And gravy and buttered toast Double D: And pickled fava beans And a great big roast Eds: And not to mention Delicious mashed potatoes Wrinkly: Does it come with gravy, dears? Eds: Yep! Eddy: If you order it by post Heroes: It comes If you order it by post Vector: For dinner on my birthday Shall I tell you what I chose? Hot noodles made of broth With a slice of toast Basil: Topped with rather Delicious smelly cheese The cheese is delicious Vector and Basil: But you have To hold your nose DK: I crave for banana cream pies And a cup of tea Candy: I also love hot dogs Sonic: They're like chili dogs Dixie: And surely You'll agree Diddy: A plate of coconut cream pie Is also a super recipe Heroes: Recipe Kongs: We hardly need to mention That it's practically free Heroes: We hardly need to mention That it's practically free Eddy: Now comes my fellow travelers The burden of my speech Mew Mews: Show off. Eddy: These foods are rare Beyond compare And some right Out of reach (Eddy accidentally drops a huge chunk of peach that he is presenting on the heroes) Corina: (Giggles a bit) Nice aim. Eddy: But there's no doubt We'd go without A million plates Of each (They then picked up smaller chunks with smug smiles, deciding to get into a fun food fight) Male heroes: For one small bite Female heroes: For one small bite Male heroes: One tiny bite Female heroes: One tiny bite Heroes: Of this fantastic peach (Then they broke into their fun food fight) Heroes: This fantastic peach (Then they ended the song happily by throwing the peach at each other. Then they broke out laughing. Later, everyone is going to bed after cleaning up from their peach banquet. On a yarn-themed web, Elizabeth is preparing herself and Arren's group for bed) Elizabeth: Any special requests? Aria: Like what? Elizabeth: Oh, well, any lullabies you want me to sing to you? (Hearing her, Arren's group pondered a bit) Therru: There is a special song my parents used to sing to me when I'm in bed. Arren: It's true. (Realizing calmly, Elizabeth agreed) Elizabeth: Come to think of it.... I recalled you, Therru, singing yourself and Arren's group to sleep with that lullaby. Therru: You did? Elizabeth: That was before me, Basil, and Dawson first met you guys and Fidget's group. (Arren's group smiled softly) Therru: Is it okay if I sing the lullaby with you? (Elizabeth smiled softly and caressed Therru's hair as she tucked her in) Elizabeth: Of course. (Then after Arren's group laid down and everyone else slowly went to sleep, Therru and Elizabeth sang the lullaby) Therru: All I have is a picture in my mind How it would be If we were together Elizabeth: Let’s pretend that I'm far away Let’s say I’ll write to you And I promised in my letter Therru and Elizabeth: That you’ll (I'll) come home Come home to my (your) heart When you (I) come home We’ll never be apart If I (you) keep dreaming of you (me) Start believing its true Soon you’ll (I'll) come home Soon you’ll (I'll) come home Soon you’ll (I'll) come home To my (your) heart (Then they concluded their song as they slowly went to sleep along with Arren's group, who is smiling softly) Therru and Elizabeth: Soon you’ll (I'll) come home Home to my (your) heart Soon you’ll (I'll) come home Home to my (your) heart If I (you) believe (Then with that, everyone is calmly fast asleep) Coming up: The villains secretly put the heroes and their peach off course, hoping to make them get lost. During all of this, Arren will have a certain nightmare-fueled nightmare involving the Jabberwocky and his dead parents. Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies